CELOS
by pro-6505
Summary: CELOS ,CELOS Y MAS CELOS SI ALGUNA VEZ AS QUERIDO VER A SHINJI ,REI Y ASUKA LLENOS DE CELOS ,ESTE FIC TE PUEDE GUSTAR


_**PRO-6505**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION NO ES MIO ,,ES PROPIEDAD DE GAINAX...**_

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_

_*** CRONOLÓGICAMENTE : NO SE DONDE VA , NO PUDE JUGAR EL JUEGO.**_

_**(***)PENSAMIENTOS**_

_**(-)DIALOGOS,PREGUNTAS,EXCLAMACIONES Y DEMAS**_

_***ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA EN LOS SUSESOS DEL ANIME DE EVANGELION Y SE COMPLEMENTA CON LOS SUCESOS DEL VIDEOJUEGO "GIRLFREIND OF STEEL" .**_

_**ME INSPIRE DESCARADAMENTE EN EL FIC "HENTAIL GIRLFREIND OF STEEL"  DEL AUTOR "NGEFAN"**_

* * *

_**"CELOS"**_

_**episodio 1**_

Shinji y Mana se encontraban en su quinta cita,a simple vista parecían una típica pareja de adolescente que se quieren mutuamente,a shinji esto no le paso desapercibido y se dio cuenta como habían cambiado las cosas , en comparación a sus primeras citas...

***Flashback***

Shinji y Mana estaban en lo que oficialmente era su primer cita ,ya que ambos eran primerizos en el tema del amor ,ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer .

Mana trataba de romper el silencio entre los dos, la tensión era notable,,,

Mana y shinji platicaban muy fluidamente en la escuela ,Ella sabia que era debido a que platicaban solo de la escuela,por un momento pensó en platicar cosas de la escuela pero se debuto al saber que seria estúpido hablar de eso en una cita...

Shinji trato de hacerlo lo mismo , pero le era difícil entablar una buena conversación ,a Mana a escasos 3 días la conocía ,y prácticamente no sabia nada de ella .era un idiota ,haber aceptado una cita sin siquiera conocer un poco a la persona era algo que no tenia sentido,aunque bueno tampoco podría rechazarla y mas de una persona que se empeña en conocerle de buena fe,,,

La cita transcurría ,la mayoría de las conversaciones de ambos era rara y sin sentido. lo que solo hacia empeorar las cosas y hacer notable el silencio entre los dos . tampoco ayudo el echo de que su cita solo consistía en un paseo por el parque...

La cita en resumen fue aburrida y errática, shinji lo sabia y pensó lo peor , en el peor de los casos ,mana se reiría enfrente de el,por la manera en la que manejo la cita,y lo divulgara por la escuela , todos se burlarían de el y de su patética forma de ligar...aunque lo pensó bien ,nadie en su sano juicio haría semejante idiotez,,bueno a lo mejor cierta pelirroja si lo haría ,de eso no tenia duda...

Se hacia tarde , shinji acompaño a mana a su departamento . el camino fue silente solo se miraban de rojeo cada cierto tiempo ,ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer

A shinji no le quedaba mas que disculparse por tan patética cita..

* * *

-adiós shinji — se despidió mana ,mientras se alegaba de shinji

– eh , mana ,,, espera,,,, -dijo ,shinji mientras se acercaba

-yo quería disculparme ,la verdad nunca había tenido una cita antes y lamento si te aburriste-explico shinji con sinceridad

A mana le alivio un poco el saber como se sentía shinji ,así que se acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla ,el sonrojo de shinji era mas que notable. mana notando el sonrojo de este sonrió un poco ..

-no hay problema ,comprendo ,también es mi primera vez …..,solo trata de que la próxima vez hagamos algo mas entretenido que un paseo en el parque— dicho esto sonrió un poco y se metió a su departamento...

* * *

A Mana no le pareció que la cita hubiera salido tan mal, no pudo evitar sentirse mal , Shinji al parecer le era sincero , era un buen chico,y a pesar de todo , le empezaba a gustar , era atento y amable con ella , y sin contar lo atractivo que era ,Le empanzaron a salir lagrimas ,,lentamente se sentó en el suelo ,el echo de sacarle información de shinji no le gustaba ,pero no tenia opción..los militares tenían a Musashi como seguro para que ella hiciera su trabajo,ella tomo la decisión de no pasar de una amiga para shinji y así obtener la información sin lastimarlo tanto,,,

* * *

Shinji caminaba a su apartamento ,la cita en si le pareció un infierno , fue un casi un completo desastre ,aunque le alivio un poco el hecho de que Mana no le rechazara por su desastrosa actuación,,,,, a pesar de todo Mana le dio una sugerencia para su próxima cita y le planto un beso en la mejilla,recapacitando todo ,la cita no fue tan mala...Llego al departamento de misato,sabia que le esperaba una larga y tediosa platica sobre donde se había ido y que había hecho y por que no aviso de su salida …

* * *

Shinji caminaba a la escuela ,decido adelantarse , Asuka no se había creído nada de la explicación que le dio a misato sobre donde se había metido ,aunque misato tampoco quedo muy convencida con su explicación ,ella no tuvo razón para no creele,llego temprano a la escuela ,para evitar complicaciones

saludo tímidamente y silenciosamente a Mana y de dirigió con touji y kensuke a pasar lo que quedaba del resto de las clases...

* * *

Asuka caminaba de una manera burda y estruendosa ,remarcaba cada paso que daba ,varias personas podían jurar que se podía sentir el enojo de la chica con solo mirarla ,,,

Asuka realmente estaba furiosa ,ella sabia que todo era culpa de shinji , se había salido el día anterior por mas de 2 horas , cuando el llego , misato lo encaro y le pregunto en donde se había metido ,el muy baka dijo que se había ido a casa de touji a ver películas ,misato le creyó ella no tenia razón para dudar ,pero ella sabia que algo escondía , la nueva amiga de Shinji, esa perra había estado detrás de el todos los días en la escuela ,al principio no le importo ya varias se habían acercado a el y el nunca les correspondió , pero esta vez era diferente ,el parecía cómodo con ella y no le rengaba nada ,no lo podía creer el solo pensar que el había salido con esa ,le apretaba el corazón ,ella no podía quedarse con su shinji ,a pesar de lo débil y poco hombre ,shinji era una de sus posesiones , haría lo posible para que el no se fijara en ninguna otra ,,que no fuera ella ,,asuka comprendió que ella estaba celosa ,celosa por que shinji le prestara atención a otra...

* * *

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**_

_**UFF AL FIN TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FIC ,,LA VERDAD TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA ESTE...**_

_**Y AUNQUE ME A QUEDADO CORTO Y EN PRIMERA INSTANCIA NO ES MUY INTERESANTE ,PERO CONFORME AVANCE VERAN LO QUE PUEDO HACER ,,,**_

_**MI FIC PUEDE TENER MUCHAS CONCIDENCIAS CON OTROS ,ASI QUE PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD**_

_**TAMBIEN PIDO DISCULPAS SI CAMBIO MUCHO EL TIPO DE NARRACION ,PERO EN VECES SE ME DIFICULTA LA FORMA DE EXPLICAR CIERTAS COSAS...**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_


End file.
